Somebody to you
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: "Je voulais être quelqu'un pour toi..." Un petit Song-OS pour le Jasper sur la chanson de The Vamps et Demi Lovato.


**Salut, **

**Comme certains doivent le savoir, j'ai fait un OS sur le Leyna samedi dernier et dans la semaine j'ai eu envie d'en faire un sur le Jasper, je ne l'ai pas poster tout de suite comme je ne poste que le samedi, voilà, je les écris avec la chanson Somebody To You de The Vamps ft Demi Lovato, je trouve que c'est une très belle chanson pour ce très beau couple. **

**Marie...**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

_Everbody's tryin' to be a millionaire_  
_But everytime I look at you I just don't care_

**_Somebody to you_**

Piper McLean, dix-huit ans, la fille du célèbre acteur Tristan McLean, elle était discrète, très discrète. Elle ne vivait que pour elle, son père tentant entre deux tournage de passer la voir mais elle avait l'avait de vivre comme-ci il n'y avait qu'elle.

_I used to want to be_  
_Living like it's only me_

Mais il y a quelque temps, elle avait rencontré ce garçon, ce beau garçon, il avait vraiment l'air de se soucié d'elle, elle le sentait au plus profond elle. Et puis elle était une fille d'Aphrodite après tout, elle pouvait sentir ces choses là. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, il envahissait ses pensée du levé au couché.

_And now I spend my time_  
_Thinking 'bout to get you off my mind_

Piper avait l'habitude d'être difficile niveau garçon, elle était une fille de la déesse de l'amour, elle en demandait toujours plus. Mais quand elle avait reçu un texto de sa part, elle n'avait pas pu attendre pour lui répondre qu'elle acceptait de venir à se rendez-vous.

_I used to be so tough_  
_Never really gave enough_

Elle était obligé d'y aller, il lui avait tapé dans l'œil, plus que ça, elle avait le coup de foudre, elle pensait que c'était un mythe mais elle le vivait.

_And then you caught my eye_  
_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_

Piper arriva devant le lieu de rendez-vous, c'était sur une petite falaise face à la plage, on voyait les mouettes danser et le soleil commencer à se cacher dans des nuances oranger et rosé, les premières étoiles, apparaissant. Piper pensa que nul ne pouvait faire un meilleur rendez-vous que lui. Elle arriva et elle sourit quand elle le vit avec un pique-nique dans l'herbe verte.

Il la regardait avec un regard tendre et remplis d'amour se qui n'échappa pas à Piper.

_Look at me now_

Il s'amusait ensemble au bord de la falaise quand le drame arriva, Piper tomba, elle s'attendait à sentir le sol la broyer, mais aux lieux de ça, quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard bleu ciel, qui trahissait une certaine inquiétude, il l'avait rattrapé, il l'avait sauvé.

_I'm falling_

« Ja…ja…son, tu m'a…sau…sau…vé ! Bégaya Piper.

-Il fallait que je le fasse je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. »

_Can't even talk, the stuttering_

Piper ne pu ne pas sourire comme une idiote, elle savait que l'amour pouvait touché n'importe qui, elle pensait qu'en tant que fille d'Aphrodite, elle pourrait le contrôler, mais non, elle était Piper McLean et elle avait le cerveau liquéfié par ce fils de Jupiter.

_This ground of mine keeps shaking_  
_Oh oh oh_

Aujourd'hui elle savait qui elle voudrait être, elle voudrait être quelqu'un pour Jason, une personne importante pour lui, la personne qui le ferais sourire, elle voulait être quelqu'un pour lui.

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

Elle se souvenait lorsque son père n'était pas encore connue et riche, il voulait être riche pour qu'elle et lui puisse avoir une belle vie, mais elle s'en fichait que son père soit riche ou non, tout comme elle s'en fichait que Jason le soit.

_Everbody's tryin' to be a millionaire_  
_But everytime I look at you I just don't care_

Mais elle s'en fichait parce que tout se qu'elle voulait être c'est quelqu'un pour lui.

_Cause All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

Au début de leur relation, chacun venait un coup chez l'un un coup chez l'autre, autrefois ça ne l'aurait pas déranger, car elle n'aurait jamais voulu s'installer et si son petit ami l'aurait voulu elle aurait fuit en courant.

_I used to run around_  
_I didn't want to settle down_

Mais elle voulait être avec Jason maintenant, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller tout les matins à chercher un moyen de le voir, elle voulait le voir chaque matin à ces côtés.

_But now I wake each day_  
_Looking for a way that I can see your face_

Piper posa la dernière photo d'eux dans leur nouvelle appartement et lorsqu'elle vit Jason, se débarrasser des derniers cartons, elle se dit qu'elle avait besoin de plus que de le voir en photo.

_I've got your photograph_  
_But baby I need more than that_

Alors Piper entreprenante s'empara de ces lèvres car rien ne comptait plus que ça.

_I_ need_ to know your lips_  
_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_

Jason la regarda de son regard tendre et amoureux dont jamais Piper ne se lasserait.

_Look at me now_

Il la réembrassa avec tellement de passion que Piper sentit ces jambes se dérober comme-ci elle allait tomber.

_I'm falling_

Son père lui avait toujours dit de viser le soleil, si jamais elle n'y arriverait pas, elle toucherais la lune ou les étoiles.

_I can't even touch the sun ray_

Elle ne pouvait pas toucher le soleil, mais elle avait visé la lune. Même si elle avait plus l'impression d'avoir touché le soleil avec Jason. Car tout ce sentiment en elle la secouait.

_This ground of mine keeps shaking_

_Oh oh oh_

Piper savait qu'elle était quelqu'un pour Jason car aujourd'hui c'est tout ce qu'elle veut être.

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

Elle savait qu'elle finirait sa vie avec Jason et elle savait qu'elle serait quelqu'un pour lui.

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

Beaucoup de gens veulent être millionnaire, mais l'argent n'est rien à côté de tout l'amour qu'elle porte à Jason et de l'amour vrai.

_Everbody's tryin' to be a millionaire_  
_But everytime I look at you I just don't care_

Parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle voulait être, quelqu'un pour lui.

_Cause All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

Piper était en train d'enfiler sa robe, la robe la plus importante de sa vie. Elle savait que si aujourd'hui elle tombait, il serait là pour la rattraper et pour la regarder amusé avec son doux regard tendre.

_Look at me now_  
_I'm falling_

Elle savait que si elle bégaie lorsqu'elle prononce ces vœux, elle le regardera dans ces beaux yeux bleus ciel pour reprendre confiance en elle.

_Can't even talk, the stuttering_

Parce que tout ce qu'elle veut être et se qu'elle deviendrais d'ici se soir c'est la moitié de Jason, quelqu'un pour lui.

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Elle avança dans l'allée quand la musique commença son bouquet de rose blanche dans les mains, elle ne vit personne aussi bien devant l'autel que quelqu'un pour l'y accompagné, son père lui avait dit qu'il allait arriver en retard mais Jason ? Elle voulait vraiment être quelqu'un pour lui. Mais que faire s'il n'est pas là ?

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la main, elle se tourna et vit Jason, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire, sourire auquel il répondit, elle passa alors devant tout leurs amis, toute leur famille, dont la déesse Aphrodite qui faisait un clin d'œil à sa fille. Signe qu'elle était ce qu'elle voulait, quelqu'un pour Jason.

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

Elle était face à Jason pendant que Jupiter, improvisé curé, était en train de les mariés. Piper comprit qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle voulait être, quelqu'un pour lui. Alors que si on lui avait dit ça il y a un an et demi, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

« Piper McLean, je t'aime, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber quelque soit le sens de se terme, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je serais toujours présent pour toi parce que je suis se que je voulais être, quelqu'un digne de toi. Je jure ainsi de te chérir, de t'aimer et de te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Débita Jason. »

_All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

« Beaucoup de gens veulent être riche, chose stupide, l'avarice et la cupidité ne sert à rien, car l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. L'amour fait le bonheur, chaque moment que je passe à tes côtés me rende heureuse, tu me rends heureuse, quand je vois ton visage chaque matin et toute ces autres choses, bien que tu m'es pris une de mes réplique pour ces vœux, je suis heureuse d'être digne de toi, d'être quelqu'un pour toi et je t'aime, et les dieux le savent. Je jure donc de te chérir, de t'aimer et de te protéger jusque la mort nous sépare. Récita Piper. »

_Everbody's tryin' to be a millionaire_  
_But everytime I look at you I just don't care_  
_Cause All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_Somebody to you_

Piper et Jason étaient heureux car ils étaient ensemble, jusqu'à leur mort et aux delà parce qu'ils étaient quelqu'un pour eux.

_Cause All I want to be_  
_All I ever want to be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

_Yeah you_

* * *

**C'est fini par un beau mariage, je voulais vraiment faire les voeux de Pip's et de Jase, ça me paraissait doux et émouvant. En tout cas j'espère que vous laisserez une reviews, parce que ça me ferais très plaisir d'avoir votre avis. Le prochain que je vais faire se sera sur le Drill (Drew/Will). **

**Marie...**


End file.
